PS I Love You
by Wilde-eyes
Summary: What happens to Cameron when Thirteen dies after years of being in a loving relationship... Someone from there past visits with a surprise and some advice


_Ok so this is a one shot... it take place in the future (like 10 years)... in this it's not really important, but there never was any Forteen or any Chameron... This is what I imagine would happen at the end of a Cadley relationship... Not what I exactly want to see happen :( but I was feeling down so here we are... _

**Disclaimer:** I don't own House... or P.S I love you, where I got the title/ idea from... sorry if you thought I did :P

**P.S. I Love You**

"Dr. Cameron to the ER please, Dr. Cameron to the ER." The PA could be heard throughout all of Morristown General Hospital. The head of the ER swiftly picked up her lunch and disposed of it on her way out.

"Alright I'm here, what seems to be the problem?" The tired blonde asked the first nurse she saw.

"I'm not sure, there is a man who says he will only be examined by you." The shorter women waited for a report on his physical state, not just _he wanted to see her. _

"Well?" she prompted, when the younger nurse hadn't been exactly forth coming with his injuries.

"Well nothing. He doesn't exactly look like he needs an ER, other than his cane maybe." Irritated the nurse pointed to the room with the patient, and ran over to help a women who had just come in with a seizure.

The blonde, a little annoyed but also curious, went over to where the nurse had pointed the man to be waiting. She pulled back the curtain, but no one was there.

Now angry, the blonde doctor turned to go and sit in her office so she could clear her mind a bit. Something caught the corner of her eye however, just as she was about to storm out of the room.

An envelop had been placed on the very edge of the bed. She slowly picked it up, and instantly recognized the handwriting.

She stumbled backwards, tripping over a small stool and then crashing her hip into the counter behind that. _This wasn't real._ She thought. _This couldn't be happening._

It had been months since Remy had passed, Allison hadn't been the same since. However, now she was getting letters from her dead partner, she couldn't help but wonder if the grief had finally driven her insane.

Carefully she opened the letter, making sure not to rip any part of it. She took a deep breath and braced herself against the exam bed.

_Dearest Allison,_

_I've been putting this off for a while now, but I know I have to write this before I lose the ability to put my thoughts down on paper. You just got home, and went to take a shower. Work's been rough lately so I'm sure I'll have plenty of time to say everything that needs to be said. _

_I know it may seem that all we've been doing lately has been arguing, but please trust me when I tell you, it will all get better in do time. We will say sorry and have incredible make-up sex like we always do, (I'm just trying to lighten the mood a bit Allie, give me a little slack) and everything will be OK. _

_I'm sorry Allie, I never wanted to leave you. We both knew this was coming all along, and you promised me all those years ago that you would stay strong and not let your world stop without me. I would have believed that too until last night... _

_Remember that night I came home late, you were already curled up in bed with all the lights off. I didn't want to wake you so I crawled in beside you without making even the slightest bit of noise. And thats when I realized you weren't sleeping, you were crying. I wrapped my arms around you to remind you I was still there, and not to worry that perfect little blonde head. _

_I want you to know Allie, that I'm at peace right now with my disease. There was once a time where I tried to deny it, control it, and self-destruct, but then you stepped in and showed me how to see the world in a new way. I lived the last seven years of my life, because of you. _

_Now I want to return the favor Allie. I want you to live the rest of your life. I'm releasing you from your pain. I'm not saying you have to forget me, just keep me in your heart, but always make sure it's open to new wonderful things. _

_I want you to laugh again, that cute little giggle that is contagious and full of crazy spirit. I want you to live again, go travel the world, finish those things on our bucket list. Lastly, please Allie, do this for me. I want you to love again. No one deserves to be alone in the end, especially not you._

_I don't know when you'll receive this letter. It could be a month from now, it could be years, but no matter what you have to understand, I do not fear the end anymore, because I know you will be right there holding my hand. _

_Yours forever and always,_

_Remy Beauregard Hadley_

_P.S. _

_I Love You_

Tears stained the letter. Allison struggled to pull herself under control, rereading the last line repeatedly. She didn't want the letter to end. She hated herself more because she knew that in the past few months she had been shutting herself off from the world, exactly what Remy didn't want her doing.

There was no way to go back to being happy, not without Remy, not without the love of her life.

Just then a scruffy, gray-haired man limped into the room. He gently put one hand in the broken doctor's blonde locks, and pulled her head into his chest to comfort her tears. It had been since the funeral that the two had last seen each other, and before that several years.

"She gave the letter to me one day, and told me I should give it to you when I thought the time was right." Cameron pulled back from the embrace, and pulled herself together. "I've had it for about three years now waiting for..." He trailed off, not wanting to finish his sentence.

"Why did she give it to you? I mean once we moved, there were always-" she cut herself off when she saw the look on the elderly man's face.

"Even after you moved, we stayed in touch. She never told you?" He paused and a small flicker of curiosity crossed his face, like it always used to when he found a new puzzle. However, he dismissed it and continued. "I once promised her a long time ago, that I would be there in the end, If she had no one else, I would be there."

Then, House looked deep into Cameron's eyes and smiled, a genuine smile. "She didn't need me anymore once she found you though."

Allison looked at the man she used to call an evil prick, who only cared about puzzles not people. Remy had defiantly left her mark on the world. She was an extraordinary women.

Allison gave a small smile, the first smile since Remy had slipped away.

_I'm still going to be continuing my other story Distraction Needed, but this one just kinda came to me and I had to write it...so tell me what you think..._


End file.
